


acting from the heart

by asmolcake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, just short and soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmolcake/pseuds/asmolcake
Summary: It all begins when his mouth acts of its own accord.





	acting from the heart

It all begins when his mouth acts of its own accord, but since when did he really deeply think things through with anything related to Wonwoo?

It all begins with a question, a question that should be harmless. 

“Since it’s your birthday, what should I do?” Wonwoo asks.

“Uhhhhh.” Mingyu looks around. Looks at the audience, looks at Wonwoo. “Sexy...sexy dance,” he says.

Why. Why did he say that. Mingyu wants to bury himself in a grave on this stage right now. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thinks. Wonwoo’s just going to laugh or something, and wave it off, and probably not ever ask anything like this again. 

What he doesn’t expect is for Wonwoo to follow through with his request, to start dancing, wordlessly, in front of him. (but then again, since when has Wonwoo ever been predictable?)

Anyway, so, Mingyu’s having a breakdown now. He laughs, hard, because Wonwoo just looks so dorky moving his hips and body rolling and crumpling onto the ground onto his back. The thing is, Wonwoo does kind of also look hot. Mingyu hides it in his laughing, but ohboyohboyohboy he really hates his dumb mouth now. 

(Hates, but also doesn’t, because, he realizes, this is probably the only time Wonwoo will do a ‘sexy dance’ specifically for him, for Mingyu.)

When Wonwoo is done, Mingyu has to focus really hard not to think about how Wonwoo had looked, how his muscles had moved under his shirt, how Wonwoo works out more now. Mingyu has to focus really hard not to let himself repeatedly shoot glances at Wonwoo while they’re performing the rest of the songs and when they go backstage when it’s over. Mingyu has to force himself not to bolt when Wonwoo later sits in front of him as they take a group photo, has to force himself not to stare at the nape of Wonwoo’s neck. 

And when Mingyu retires to sleep that night, though, he lets all the images rush out, lets his head replay the events from earlier, and wonders how it would be if it was just Mingyu and Wonwoo, and Mingyu asked again for him to do a sexy dance. He kind of feels bad imagining it, but he’s also wondered before what it would be like to kiss Wonwoo, and that seems just as unrealistic of an expectation that he thinks _whatever_ and lets himself think about Wonwoo until he falls asleep.

It’s not like Mingyu just had an awakening of some sort; he’s always been aware of everything Wonwoo does. But, somehow, this had been the breaking point, the point where Mingyu finds himself finally slipping over the edge of a cliff he has been teetering so precariously upon.

If he were a little bit younger, maybe Mingyu would try avoidance, try to see if his feelings fade away after purposely keeping his distance from Wonwoo for a while. 

But he’s older now, has entertained his feelings for a while, and knows better than to be in denial. So he sticks with what’s routine—not running from Wonwoo but not getting too close either, hoping to prevent his feelings from festering more than they already have. Mingyu’s not refusing to admit he has feelings for Wonwoo, just refuses to admit his feelings to Wonwoo’s face. 

Either way, it has to come out at some point. Mingyu knows because he knows himself, and he knows that he cannot keep a secret forever, knows that he’ll regret it if he never says anything and watches Wonwoo slip from his grasp later on. Still, that doesn’t mean Mingyu won’t try to keep his feelings a secret a little longer (this proves futile). 

It all begins when, one night, their sleeping arrangements put Wonwoo in the same room as Mingyu. Some unit thing; Vernon and Seungcheol are sharing the room next door. It’s been about a week since the sexy dance incident, and Mingyu sometimes can’t prevent the series of events from still occasionally replaying in his head, can’t prevent himself from thinking about Wonwoo any better than before.

It all begins when Mingyu sees that there’s only one bed in the room. Granted, it’s large enough for the two to sleep comfortably and leave space in between, but Mingyu knows his traitorous self enough to know that he’ll probably end up hugging Wonwoo like a teddy bear at some time in the night. Mingyu is aware of how he subconsciously always reaches for the company of others—they’ve told it to him when he’s shared a bed with them before—but Mingyu is aware that he can’t stop it from happening, especially when it’s with Wonwoo. 

It all begins when Mingyu flops on the bed and drifts off to sleep as Wonwoo showers. When Mingyu wakes up in the middle of the night, he finds his arms wrapped around Wonwoo (as predicted; he can always predict himself, but never Wonwoo). But Wonwoo is turned so he’s facing Mingyu and kind of curled into him, and Mingyu doesn’t remove his arms from around Wonwoo’s back even as he allows his eyes to trace the outline of Wonwoo’s face in the dark, silently hoping Wonwoo doesn’t wake up at the most inopportune time. 

Mingyu eventually falls asleep though when he comes to his senses again it’s still somewhat dark, albeit less than before—the sun is probably just peeking its first rays over the distant hills. Wonwoo’s face is less of an outline and now more like a fuzzy snapshot. But unlike earlier, Wonwoo’s eyes are open, and his hand is pressed against Mingyu’s chest and, yikes, there goes Mingyu’s heartbeat. _This wasn’t supposed to happen_ , he thinks, but he’s already made eye contact with Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo doesn’t move his hand, and Mingyu knows he can definitely feel his heart thumping loudly if he somehow can’t hear it. Mingyu licks his lips, watches Wonwoo’s eyes follow the movement, and says without thinking:

“I like you, a lot.” The words tumble out, breathlessly, and his heart stumbles again in its beating. But Wonwoo’s hand is still there, still resting over Mingyu’s chest. 

So, you see, it all begins when his mouth acts of its own accord. 

“I’m slowly beginning to realize that,” Wonwoo replies, and the corners of his mouth quirk up in a smile that is so faint but so, so fond, that Mingyu wonders why he ever wanted to keep his feelings a secret. 

Mingyu can’t help himself from smiling back, and before he knows it he’s pressing his lips lightly against Wonwoo’s forehead (his mouth acting of its own accord, again). Wonwoo’s smile gets a bit wider and even more fond, and Mingyu feels pure bliss. 

They end up in a room together again the next night, and maybe Mingyu feels a little braver, brave enough to brush his mouth against Wonwoo’s after Wonwoo has fallen asleep. And then Wonwoo’s eyes are flickering open and Mingyu feels hands tenderly cup his jaw, pulling him in for an actual kiss, so gentle and bleeding warmth and affection. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo’s eyes slowly flutter closed again, closes his own eyes and feels Wonwoo smiling against his mouth. His lips are slightly chapped but it doesn’t matter because everything feels so, so good, and tastes so, so good that Mingyu thinks he can never go back from this. Their kiss is like fresh dewdrops on a spring morning, like a field of blooming flowers, like paradise. 

Again, and again, it always begins when his mouth acts of its own accord. But at least his mouth acts in accordance with his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something fluffy and this is the result. The first scene is loosely based off of a video I saw a while ago where Wonwoo did indeed do a sexy dance after Mingyu requested it (I lost the link though, rip). Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
